leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mordekaiser/@comment-24951773-20150415052316/@comment-24073465-20150415102611
I problem I see is that because Morde has no cc or mobility or long range poke (I can't really consider W long range poke, and E's range is more 'medium' than long compared to most poke currently used...), it kinda becomes difficult for him to engage an enemy at medium-low HP without thoughts on what to do if anything goes wrong...in fact, many times, I've been OVER-careful when facing people like Syndra or those with high cc, because "Oh she has 200 HP, and I have ignite and ult...but my HP is also medium-ish, and if she stuns me, it' all over..better let her go for now)... Morde didn't NEED cc or mobility back then because back then, most cc and mobility moves were all about getting up close and personal to the guy, getting out of there be damned...and Morde was one of the best when it came to the "I have dug my grave in this place, and I will either triumph or I will die!" playstyle.... but with every other champion having dashes, jumps, strong cc, etc to prevent him from following or running away, he really is kinda a relic of the times where mobility is king....to compare Morde to a few other kitable chars.... Garen and Darius: Garen has the speed boost and jump on his Q, as well as at least having bonus tenacity on W along with the defense, while Darius has a slow on W and his E pull... Nasus: A 5 second slow, which with CDR is almost impossible to get away from Rumble: his shield move offers some mobility for him, while electroharpoon has cc if it hits, to say nothing of the ult's slow.... Udyr: One of the most famous kite champs, guy still has his bear for movespeed and stun... Singed: Ult's speed boost, the fling back, and the slowing/snaring potion... and there are so many others also considered kitable which have at lease SOME kind of cc or mobility to get all up in that/get away from that...Morde has nothing except a W, which can't really be considered much of a mobility spell because 1) It really depends on someone/something to W on, 2) you have to move TOWARDS that something...move in a slightly different direction and whoops, speed boost gone 3) if the person/thing DIES before you get there, whoops speed boost gone, 4) it only works for allies and is comparitively low cast range. If something like your ally/minion stops moving and/or you pass them, whoop speed boost gone...and while the boost may then help THEM, if they go in a different direction, nope.... don't get me wrong, I like the mobility they added, and I can see where many of the guys are coming from, that if Morde actually got someone to stay in range for even 2 seconds, he might wreck them, and using their ghost, wreck their team....but problem with him is that his current mobility is c*** EVEN with W, no cc and if he doesn't get fed early, his mid game suffers a bit... A change I'd like to actually see on morde is casting W on a target would keep the magnet thing, but no damaging from the W on them...or if you throw W on yourself, you do X damage, but if you throw it on something, both do a % of X damage, but stack with one another.... Finally, they HAVE to do something about his ult damage, or at least at the damage at lvl 1 ult...early Morde usually doesn't have much AP, because of which the % damage from DOT is meh at best...beacause of that, I've been frustrated to no end because I ult them, and they survive with a sliver of HP because they drank a potion or the Valor's reward from their catalyst activated, which basically nullified the DOT of my ult (if you consider most midlaners having about 700-800 HP at lvl 6, his ult damage before MR calculations is approx 25% of that i.e. 200 HP and 100 is DOT over 10 seconds....given how a potion heals 150 over 10 seconds, it's just not right that my ult damage is made worthless by 35 g...meanwhile considering other DOT of other champs, the damage can also be LESSENED, but not nullified by HP pots, at least not while they're active)....REALLY want something to be done about that...